


siqiniq wear warm layers Challenge

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, Nipping at your nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: The kids are going outside to have a snowball fight.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Kudos: 10





	siqiniq wear warm layers Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Every single Modern AU of Zuko I have, I can guarantee he's from California. He is 976567893485% a Cali kid and you can't stop me

“Stay warm,” Zuko said as the kids went outside, “Don’t want to let Jack Frost nip your nose!”

“We’ll make sure Siqiniq will keep warm!” Takara said, “And he will, we’ll be having a snowball fight!”

“Good luck!” Katara called, as they watched their kids disappear into the woods, “They’re going to need it, Pakoda and Kya are the best at snowball fights.”

“Tell me about it,” Zuko said with a chuckle, “I remember how you dominate all the snowball fights.”

“That’s because you grew up in the Valley,” Katara teased, “Come on, let’s get some hot chocolate and noodle soup ready for them when they get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it'll be a recurring gag that Siqiniq is allergic to wearing warm layers laksdfjakjf


End file.
